


Winner Takes All

by Opus_Love



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou gets soft, Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Shy Bakugou, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, cute couple, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opus_Love/pseuds/Opus_Love
Summary: Bakugou and Kirishima have finally moved in together and play a video game with high stakes. The winner picks what the loser does no matter what.





	Winner Takes All

 

Autum leaves fall upon the sidewalks of Mailine Street. A light breeze grants the red and orange partners a quiet dance in the sky.  Chilling air and nearing winter reminds many of the racing clock in the year. The third of October, months after graduation, was the day Bakugo popped the question to Kirishima. 

“Lets move in together.” It was less of a question and more of a demand, but Kirishima did not care. He knew Bakugou was sincere with his request. With a gentle smile that showed off his pointed teeth, the redhead agreed. 

Now, it is November 15th. The moving truck follows the couple’s car to the brick apartment complex. Resting their intwined hands on the center console, Kirishima takes a glance to Bakugou with a grin. 

“I’m so happy, Katsu. We’re gonna have the best apartment in the neighborhood! We’ll have the comfiest couch, the biggest TV, and so much more.” Kirishima exclaims, imaging their new apartment. It will be a mix of his own items and his lover’s, which are not too different. Other items that had not been cohesive were sold or donated so they could start fresh. 

“Watch the road, shit head.” Bakugou mutters before giving a soft grin. He gently runs his thumb over Kirishima’s skin as the car comes to a stop. Leaving the car, he takes the keys, and his first step into his new life. 

 

 

It takes almost three hours, but the moving truck is finally empty. Collapsing onto their loveseat, the couple groan in unison and hold hands. Their backs press together as they catch their breaths from the extensive workout.  

“I’m bored now.” Bakugou says as he looks into Kirishima’s soft eyes. Every glance at them reminds the brash man how much he loves the fellow hero. How he adores his gentle behavior contrasting his quirk. 

“What do two adults who’ve just moved in together do?” Kirishima asks, turning his body to bring Bakugou into his lap. His fingers instantly find themselves in the blond locks of his boyfriend. No matter how much time passes, he will never tire of playing with the soft hair nestled upon Bakugou’s head. 

“No clue. We’ve done a lot of things together.” From aquariums to planetariums, the couple was well acquainted with fun activities. Every date has been an adventure, and a curio cabinet is dedicated to souvenirs from all over Tokyo and other cities. 

“Let’s play a video game together!” Kirishima states as he scrambles out of his seat. He runs to the bedroom, pulling out their console. Expertly, the man hooks up the cables to their flatscreen. 

“Only if you’re ready to lose, shitty hair.” Bakugou playfully taunts. He grabs the left controller while his boyfriend puts in a game. 

“Then lets make it interesting. Winner picks the loser’s punishment.” Kirishima proudly states as he picks his character. 

“Deal. Hope you can handle losing.” Bakugou teases. The two send glances to each other before hitting start. 

 

As time passes by, neither of the men has been claimed the winner. With every point Bakugo earns, Kirishima quickly wins the next match to even the scoreboard. 

“Just lose already!” Bakugou growls as he smashes each button almost creating cracks on the colored letters. His thumbs press hard enough to nearly crush the white plastic of the controller. 

“As if! I’m winning this!” Kirishima counters. His mind swirls with combo moves and special powers to use against his boyfriend. Furrowing his brows, he begins his assault. Left hooks, upper cuts, and eventual defeat are all Bakugou can see on the screen. Glaring, he tries to think of a way out. 

“Oh, Kiri. Is a game really worth more than me?” Bakugou asks with a small pout. The unusually soft tone catches the redhead off guard, and he turns to the blond. 

“What are you-mmf!” A calloused hand grabs his shirt and tugs him forward. Soft lips meet Kirishima’s slightly rough ones, and his body nearly freezes. He shuts his eyes to enjoy their moment of peace when the sound of a bell rings twice in the game. 

“Looks like I win.” Bakugou grins as he pulls away from their kiss. He nearly laughs at the stunned and surprised face of his lover still trying to collect his thoughts. 

“What...?” He stares at the glowing screen, fixated on the scoreboard. The yellow numbers next to their names prove Bakugou’s statement to be true. 

_2-3! Bakugou wins!_

“Cheater! No fair!” Kirishima pouts and crosses his arms as Bakugou smirks evilly. Setting his controller down, he stands up from the couch. 

“You never said I couldn’t use my own cheat codes.” The man places a hand next to Kirishima’s head and makes a face. Unwillingly admitting defeat, the redhead groans noisily. 

“Fine, you win. You can make me do anything. Our next game is gonna be fair.” He huffs and crosses his arms. Ignoring the last statement, the blond leans in. 

“Anything?” Bakugou inquires with a raised brow. His usual scowl is slowly being replaced by a grin. He gets cozy in Kirishima’s lap and runs a hand through the blood red locks. 

“Anything.” Kirishima is unexpectedly pinned to the loveseat causing a small Yelp to come from his lips. His arms, pressing into the cushions, are captured by Bakugou's hands. The blond sits on top of his lap, keeping his masculine body in place. 

“Fuck me.” Bakugou growls lowly into Kirishima’s ear. Although they are his own words, he still feels the heat of a blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

“F-Fuh...w-what? You want me to...?” At a loss for words, Bakugou takes the chance to press himself against Kirishima’s crotch. He wriggles and rubs creating delicious friction between them. 

“We haven’t had sex in awhile.” The blond tries to hide his pink cheeks as he ruts Kirishima harder. The two begin panting and gasping for air as sweat forms on their bodies. 

“Y-Yes! Yes, Katsu. Only if you promise to behave.” Kirishima purrs as he takes off his white shirt. Admiring the view before him, Bakugou gives a small pout. 

“Fine. Treat me right, or I’ll kill you, dumbass.” He slowly strips himself of clothes trying to ignore the eyes staring him down like a piece of meat. His red shirt is discarded along with his pants on the floor. Shyly, he takes Kirishima’s hands and places them on the thin fabric separating warm hands from his hips. 

“Good boy.” The tanner man whispers as he takes off the pair of black boxers. Now that his lover is in the nude, Kirishima uses the time to gaze upon the perfection laid out before him. A Roman statue of a god sat in his lap. Abs earned from blood, sweat, and tears make up his lover’s torso. Thighs strong enough to shatter someone’s skull into a million pieces hold Kirishima in place. 

“I’ll always treat you right, Baku-babe. You know that.” Grabbing the naked man above him by the hips, the redhead flips them on the couch. Reaching into his left pocket, Kirishima takes out a condom and lube earning a punch to the shoulder. 

“Don’t carry things like that around! What if it fell out?” Bakugou huffs and looks away from his boyfriend. Hearing a chuckle above him, he sets of warning explosions against Kirishima’s wrists. Although his skin has hardened, he can faintly feel the heat from the blasts. 

“Relax, sweetheart. A real man is always ready for events like this!” This earned him a second hit to his other shoulder, and Kirishima takes off his pants. The apparel joins Bakugou's clothing on the floor in a messy pile. The two men in nudity stare into each other’s eyes. Fiery eyes meet caring gemstones, and a spark more powerful than Bakugou's blasts ignites between them. In a flurry of love and passion, they capture one another in a heavy kiss. Tongues fight like old enemies, bodies beg for touch, and hands curiously explore what lies before them. 

“F-Fuck. Watch the damn...teeth.” Bakugou mumbles as his tongue dangerously brushes against the spiked canines in his boyfriend’s mouth. The redhead gives a noise in agreement before taking control of the situation. His hands snake around Bakugou to keep him in place as his tongue dips farther into the man’s mouth. Impatient as ever, the blond gives an exasperated whine. He tries to grind against his lover’s crotch once more, but he is denied the request. 

“None of that, baby. We’re taking our time.” Kirishima coaxes Bakugou to lay back on the couch and let him dominate. His lips resume their duty, but it does not last long. The man below continues to rub and whine, earning a small glare from his boyfriend. 

“You said you’d be good.” He reminds as he grabs Bakugou's wrists. His hands harden, locking the whiny man beneath him in a death grip.

“Apologize like a good boy, and I’ll let you go.” He teases as he covers Bakugou's face in gentle kisses. Yet not even the gentlest of kisses were able to calm the explosive man. 

“Not a chance in hell.” He growls before giving another weak attempt to get off.  Kirishima, whose patience has grown thinner than ice, raises a now softened hand into the air. He brings it down onto Bakugou's thigh causing an audible yelp from below. Smirking, Kirishima lands another hit to the same spot earning yet another shout. A hand print as red as his hair begins to grow on Bakugou's thigh. 

“Bastard! Y-You must have a death wish.” The blond man tries to sound threatening, but his blushing face makes his tone sound meaningless. 

“You said you’d be good.” Kirishima repeats as a hardened hand gropes Bakugou's ass cheek. Hearing a slight whimper mixing in with moans, the redhead turns his harsh lover onto his stomach. 

“I will.” Bakugou mutters into a small pillow wrapped in his large arms. The flush pink fabric blends perfectly with his shy face he fails to hide. 

“Prove it, baby. Be my good boy.” Kirishima leans forward, brushing his lips against Bakugou's ear as he whispers to him. A soft moan is the only sound he needs to continue. Hands run down his side; fingers brush against muscles before touching ribs; and cruel skin touches soft, pale hips. With each moan that drags itself from the shy throat of Bakugou, Kirishima gains more courage. Every squeak, whimper, and gasp has the red fanatic yearning for more of his lover. More sounds, more touches, more tastes. The sound of the lube’s cap popping open nearly makes Bakugou push back into Kirishima. He resists the urge, however, to appease his lover. As much as he hates following orders from others, he has to do it for the man he loves. 

“Good boy, Katsu. Roll over for me.” The request is simple, but the blond could barely handle it. He manages to turn onto his back, still clinging to his pillow that now hides half of his face, and adverts his red eyes. 

“What’s with the shyness all the sudden? You had plenty of guts to ask for sex not too long ago.” Kirishima teases as he presses a lubed finger to Bakugou's hole. Hearing a gasp from his other half is music to his ears. The gasp is followed by a growl that is all bark and no bite. 

“I-I’m not shy! You need glasses or something, shitty ha-“ The insult is cut of by an elongated moan ripping out of Bakugou's throat. Kirishima took the time to slide his finger in during the blond’s statement. He feels his dick twitching in excitement at the thought of burying himself into the blond. Pictures of sharp nails will drag down his back, an aggressive mouth will bite his tanned skin, and a sour face will glare at him throughout the night flood his mind. 

“Shh. You feel loose already.” Kirishima quietly whispers as his index curls and wriggles inside the tight heat. A second finger makes its way into the space causing a moan to bounce off their walls. 

“Y-You better p-pray these walls...nngh...are thicker than your h-hah! Skull.” Little noises ruin any hopes of Bakugou taking charge during their moment of pleasure. It is not too different from previous nights, days, and afternoons. Once Kirishima slides his fingers into the other man, the blond unravels into a heap of sweat and moans. 

“Now that’s just mean, baby.” Kirishima finally removes his fingers and pushes his wrapped cock against Bakugou's hole. Chuckling lightly, he cups Bakugou's cheeks with his softened hands. 

“I love you, sweetheart.” He whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Bakugou's soft lips. The affection is silently returned as the blond mutters back his answer. 

“Love you, too, dummy.” He hears before sliding into the long anticipated heat. The two men gradually fall into a tizzy of moans and pants. Neither able to utter a single word, and that is beyond fine between them. Egos rise with this inability to say a single beg or give an order. Bakugou praises himself for sending Kirishima into overdrive, and Kirishima applauds himself for getting the most rowdy man to fall silent. 

Rapid hip bucking, tongues drooling, and hair continuously being slicked back add to their connection. The nitroglycerin dripping from Bakugou's body fills the room with caramel scented sex that burns them oh so wonderfully. A deliciously arousing candy only for their tongues. Painfully beautiful artwork by the nails of Bakugou covers Kirishima’s back. It is all too much, and it is all not enough for the lusting greed overcoming them. 

“Fuck. I-I’m close.” Bakugou suddenly manages to squeeze out. His body twitches and jolts with every thrust, sending off small explosions from his calloused hands. Seeing the bursts of light, Kirishima lifts Bakugou from their couch. 

Now being carried to a brick wall, Kirishima holds Bakugou up as he thrusts faster into the man. The blond leans back with legs tightly wrapped around his boyfriend’s hips and arms securely locked around his neck. 

“Is that the f-fastest you can g-go?” He teases as drool slides down his chin like a dog during dinner. His bare chest presses to the cold stone sending shivers across his overheating skin. More explosions are sent from his hands and into the wall. 

“Not at all.” Kirishima says before slamming himself back into Bakugou. Slapping skin mixes with their deafening moans and cries. Shark like nip a pale neck before tender lips kiss away the pain. 

“Bastard! If you’re gonna bite me, do it like a man!” Bakugou shouts as he grabs Kirishima by the jaw and presses it against his most sensitive area. 

“Right fucking there!” He exclaims with lust filled eyes. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Kirishima bites the spot hard enough to nearly draw blood. A scream of approval gives him the confidence he needs to continue his masterpiece. Hickeys and bite marks cover Bakugou's neck without hesitation. 

In that moment, rather large bursts come from his overworked hands as semen coats his stomach and chest. The blond feels his body spasm and send off more explosions before going limp in Kirishima’s hold. It is not long until his dominating lover reaches his climax as well. His lower half and hands harden from the force of his orgasm causing a second from Bakugou to hit the wall in front of him. 

 

 

The two now lay in bed, partially nude, and cuddling beneath the covers. Grins plaster themselves onto both of their faces as they gradually grow weary. Their legs tangle together, and hands clasp together as their gazes meet. 

“Goodnight, baby. I’ll see you in the morning.” Kirishima silently says as he leans in for a final kiss. Unable to refuse the small piece of affection, Bakugou gives the man a kiss in return. 

“Goodnight, shitty head. You better massage my ass tomorrow.” The blond grunts before passing out in that instant. Chuckling, Kirishima turns out the lamp next to him and closes his eyes. 

“Gladly.” 


End file.
